A vos risques et périls !
by Nadege
Summary: TERMINE Une nouvelle aventure de notre équipe préferé avec une nouvelle venue qui ne va pas laisser Hannibal indifférent !
1. 1ere partie

**THE A-TEAM**

**(L'Agence tous risques)**

**Notes :**

Malgré les rediffusions de cette série inoubliable des années 80, elle n'a pas perdu son charme. Rappelez vous des paroles (l'agence tous risques c'est vraiment la dernière chance du moment !! …:-) et la musique (que de nostalgie…)!! Dans cette fiction, j'ai essayée de recréer ( Et j'espères que j'ai réussi ;-) l'univers de cette série ainsi que les caractères de chacun des personnages eux-aussi inoubliables !!

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un p'tit mail pour dire votre avis ou votre critique à Sakunad@aol.com

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, bla bla …

**P.S :** Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en à ……

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!**

****

**A vos risques et périls !**

(Premiére partie)

Los Angeles, des sirènes de police militaire dans les rues effraient et amènent les curieux. La police militaire court après un homme aux cheveux blancs. Cet homme tira quelques coups de feux derrière lui, ce qui arrêta quelques secondes les militaires. Tournant au coin dans la rue, il bouscula une jeune femme. Il s'arrêta, regardant la femme l'air surprit mais charmé aussi. Une voix le fit revenir à ses pensées initiales qui étaient de s'enfuir.

- Smith ! Ce n'est pas la peine de courir. Mes hommes entourent le quartier. Tu ne pourra pas t'enfuir cette fois ci !

Un camion noir avec une bande rouge arriva et freina devant l'homme aux cheveux blancs. La portière s'ouvrit.

- Hannibal, dépêche toi ! Monte ! Cria Futé.

- Je suis désolé de vous…Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour s'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Filez ! Decker est à vos trousses. Lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Aussitôt, Hannibal sauta dans le camion et Futé fermât la porte. Les roues crissèrent sur la route avant que le camion s'en alla, laissant Decker, derrière lui, rageant.

S'installant sur son siège habituel, Hannibal prit un cigare et l'alluma.

- Hannibal, je dirais que tu a eu chaud aux fesses cette fois ci, dit Futé brisant le silence. Il aurait très bien pu te capturer cette fois si on n'était pas arrivé à temps. 

- Futé… Les carottes n'étaient pas assez cuites pour que cela arrive, répondit il en souriant.

- Des carottes ? Vous savez que c'est très bon pour le teint. Cela le rend plus rose. Et surtout ça rend plus aimable. Tu devrais en manger plus Barracuda.

- Ha ! Tais toi Looping ! Lui cria Barracuda. Sinon tu vas voir si mon poing est aussi aimable que tu le dis.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, répliqua Looping.

- On devrait peut-être partir un moment. Le temps que Decker perde notre trace ici, changer d'air à Acapulco ou Rio. Cela ne vous plairaient pas les gars ? Reprit Fut

- Ces derniers temps Decker a eu de la chance. Ce n'est pas la peine de disparaître un moment et puis j'ai des essais à faire pour tourner un film…

- …Ou tu tiendra le rôle du monstre, naturellement répliqua futé.

- Exact et je ne peux louper ce contrat. Il suffira de se tenir un peu à l'écart.

- Hum… Bien sur, répondit-il sans être convaincu. Au fait qui c'était cette jeune femme à qui tu prenait la main ?

- Tu as le temps de la remarquer ? Constata Hannibal en se retournant.

- Une jolie fille ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Désolé mais je ne sais pas qui c'était, dit il en prenant une bouffée de son cigare.

- Dommage dit-il en soupirant.

Quelques jours se sont écoulés jusqu'à cette soirée ou la ville de Los Angeles s'était couverte de lumières. Depuis le petit matin, la rue ne s'était pas désemplit. Une voiture de couleur bleue s'arrêta. Une jeune femme en descendit et alla à l'arrêt de bus pour attendre une personne.

Cette jeune femme était de taille moyenne. Ces cheveux long brun entourait son visage qui faisaient ressortir des yeux bleus turquoise. Elle regardait autour d'elle, observant toutes les personnes qui l'entourait. Elle ouvrit son sac et prit un papier à l'intérieur. Elle le lit puis regarda la pancarte donnant le nom de la rue puis ensuite l'heure sur sa montre. Elle sourit. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'a l'attendre. Elle espérait "qu'il" vienne. Plongée dans ses pensées, La jeune femme ne remarqua pas, l'homme qui était arrivé. L'homme était un vieillard. 

- Vous attendez le bus aussi mademoiselle ? La jeune femme se retourna surprise mais comprit.

- En quelque sorte oui, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Mais, je ne pense pas que je vais le prendre.

- Et pourquoi si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

- On m'a donné rendez-vous. J'attend un certain colonel Hannibal Smith.

- Ho ! Mais je le connais, c'est un vieil ami. Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il attendait de la galante compagnie. La jeune femme rougis mais le vieillard ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Je vous remercie. Vous savez ou il est ?

- Pour sûr. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

- Ce serait gentil de votre part.

La jeune femme suivit le vieillard à un bar prêt de l'arrêt de bus. Il y avait un serveur qui versait toutes sorte de mélanges dans un shaker puis il le tournait dans tous les sens. Cela avait l'air de l'amuser comme un gamin. Le vieillard fit signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir puis alla parler au serveur qui aussitôt partit. La jeune femme les regardait faire. Ensuite l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici s'installa en face d'elle. La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux puis prit la parole.

- Je sais que vous êtes le colonel Smith. L'habit ne peut cacher vraiment l'âme d'un homme.

- Je vois que vous êtes perspicace, mademoiselle. Dit Hannibal en enlevant sa perruque et sa moustache. Juste une question, comment avez su pour l'autre jour ? Car c'était bien vous…

- Su qui vous étiez alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas ? Elle lui sourit. C'est simple, j'ai juste regardé dans les fichiers de la police et des militaires. Une amie me parlait souvent de l'agence dans ces lettres. Etant curieuse de nature, je me suis renseignée.

- Voilà, voilà ! s'exclama le serveur de retour avec deux autres personnes. Qui à commander l'Agence tous Risques ? 

Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme et d'un grand homme noir baraqué portant toutes sortes de colliers et de bagues en or. Ils s'approchèrent de la table ou s'était assit Hannibal et la cliente. Entre temps Hannibal avait eut le temps de sortir un cigare et de l'allumer

- Alors rien d'anormal ? Demanda Hannibal aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Rien du tout. Futé est rester en arrière. Répondit le grand homme.

- Bien, Mademoiselle, je vous présente Barracuda, qui hocha de la tête en signe de salut, Looping…

- Salut ! dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Et Amy.

Au nom de la jeune femme. Un déclic résonna dans la tête de la cliente.

- Amy Allen ? Amy la regarda surprise. C'est moi Sam…

- Samantha ?! Comment … ce n'est pas possible ! Amy paraissait surprise. Comme je suis contente de te voir depuis le temps ! Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans les bras. Le reste de l'équipe les regardaient stupéfiais. Il n'y a pas assez de travail pour la grande reporter en France. Elles se mirent à rirent.

- La Californie de mes études me manquait. Je voulait revenir ici et j'ai demandé un poste au "Los Angeles Courrier".

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ?

- Je voulait te faire une surprise. Et là-bas, j'ai apprit que tu venais rarement au journal depuis quelque temps. Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi. Répondit elle en regardant les hommes qui l'entouraient.

A ce moment là, Futé rentra et en voyant la scène, il parut surprit.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- Sam, je te présente Futé.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit il en s'avançant vers Sam pour lui serrer la main.

- Alors Futé. Tu n'a rien aperçut ? Interrogea Hannibal

- Non, pas d'émetteur sur sa voiture, ni de militaires dans le coin. Elle n'est pas envoyée par Decker.

- Alors comme ça, vous aviez cru que j'étais liée avec le colonel Decker ? Questionna Sam en se tournant vers le chef de l'équipe.

- En effet, mademoiselle. Une femme qui vient voir M. Lee pour nous rencontrer et qui ne laisse aucun nom, ni d'adresse nous paraissais étrange. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Répondit Hannibal.

- Tu nous la présente Amy ? Dit Futé en lançant des regards charmeurs vers Sam qui ne semblait ne pas les remarquer.

- Je vous présente Samantha Walkers. C'est une amie française que j'ai rencontrée lors de mes études de journalisme. Commença Amy

- Oui, j'étais venu faire mes études en Californie et je suis tombée dans la même classe qu'Amy. Puis j'ai eu mon diplôme et je suis rentrer dans mon pays natal : la France. Avec Amy, on était resté en contact qu'en s'écrivant. On ne s'était pas revu depuis la fin de nos études.

- Ha… La France… C'est un merveilleux pays. Mon rêve est de pouvoir visiter Paris : la ville la plus romantique. J'aimerais bien y aller accompagné avec une personne qui me ferait visiter cette ville remplie tellement d'amour…  Futé soufflait ces quelques paroles innocente envers Sam, en espérant qu'elle réponde à son offre.

- Futé, on peut y aller. Je piloterais moi-même l'avion. Répondit Looping.

- Non, mais tu sais ce n'est qu'un rêve… Déclara Futé embarrassé.

- Il suffit de prendre un avion, on lui fait le plein de carburant. Continua Looping en montant sur une chaise puis il leva les bras vers le ciel. Mais juste avant de traverser l'océan, je voudrais bien faire une halte à New-york, voir la statue de la liberté. Puis on traversera l'océan Atlantique. Et quand on arrivera à Paris. Il sauta de sa chaise vers Barracuda. On survolera cette ville et on ira atterrir sur les champs Elysée. Mon petit Barracuda, tu peux nous accompagner, plus on est de fou, plus on rit…

- Alors ça !! Pas question. Je déteste l'avion surtout quand c'est toi qui pilote. On risque de s'écraser au beau millieu de l'océan avec tes pitreries. Répliqua t-il en tendant son poing vers Looping.

- L'avion est un moyen sur de nos jours. Il n'y a aucun risques avec moi. Je peux piloter les deux yeux fermés. Tous le monde les écoutait se chamailler comme deux gamins.

- Plus jamais, je monterais dans un avion. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne plane pas au-dessus des nuages. J'ai les pieds sur terre, moi !!! Barracuda s'élança vers Looping qui se sauva en courant.

- D'accord Barracuda. Plus jamais… Cria Looping en se cachant derrière le comptoir.

Hannibal se tourna vers Sam qui regardait les deux hommes. Elle senti le regard que Hannibal posait sur elle. Elle le regarda à son tour. Mais Amy la détourna.

- Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler ceux là, mais ils ne peuvent pas se passer de l'un et de l'autre.

- Bon, si nous retournions à notre affaire, Mademoiselle Walkers, déclara Hannibal. Pourquoi voulez-vous engager notre équipe ? A cette phrase, Looping et Barracuda rejoignirent le groupe. Ils savaient que quand Hannibal commençait à interroger la cliente sur son problème, il fallait être sérieux.

- Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des meurtres, il y à deux semaines.

- En effet, c'était une femme et trois hommes. Déclara Hannibal.

- Exact. La police en a déduit que c'était un règlement de compte entre gang. la femme était comptable dans une entreprise d'importations. Deux hommes travaillaient sur le même bateau et le dernier était livreur. Ces personnes travaillaient dans différentes entreprises mais qui appartiennent toutes à Calders.

- Calders, le milliardaire le plus respecté de tout Los Angeles. Il à battit sur sa fortune honnêtement. Hannibal regarda Futé stupéfait. Hé ! Moi aussi, je suis un fidèle lecteur de Fortunemagazine ! S'adressa Futé à Hannibal. Mais cela n'est peut-être que des coïncidences…

- En tant que journaliste, les coïncidences n'existe pas. En fait, en parlant avec un inspecteur qui était sur l'affaire. J'ai apprit que la femme et le livreur était sous protection de la police depuis un moment. Ils devaient témoigner lors d'un procès qui devait accuser Calders pour blanchiment d'argent.

- Blanchiment d'argent ? Pourquoi ? C'est l'homme le plus riche de Californie. Demanda Amy.

- Cela ne devait plus lui suffire, il veut être maintenant multimilliardaire. Par ces bateaux, il importe de la drogue qu'il revend dans toute la Californie.

- Et si, je comprends bien. Comme Calders à des amis haut placés. Il font que les bateaux ne sont pas fouillés par les douaniers. En contreparties, ces amis reçoivent des pots de vin pour leurs contributions.

- Je vois que vous avez compris colonel Smith. Et si des personnes venaient témoigner devant le juge en dénonçant publiquement Calders. Tous ses amis tomberaient avec lui. Continua Samantha.

- Quelle jolie histoire ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? L'appât du gain transforme les gens. Commenta Hannibal sur l'histoire. Mais que faisons nous dans l'histoire ?

- Je voudrais engager l'équipe pour prendre Calders et ses associés sur le fait et qu'il puisse être juger. Il ont une réunion pour parler de leur trafic dans quatre jours et voir le chargement de drogue qui est arrivé… Sam regarda sa montre,… il y une demi-heure.

- En fait, vous voulez qu'on s'invite à cette réunion.

- Ainsi, la filière sera démantelée.

Hannibal réfléchissait. Il tira une bouffée de son cigare. Puis brisa le silence.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. Tout le monde fut surprit de la réponse. Decker est bien trop prés. Et je ne peux ignorer les dangers qui entourent l'équipe. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de porter atteinte à notre survie.

- Hannibal, c'est bien la première fois depuis que je connais l'équipe que tu refuse une mission, dit Amy.

- Je vous comprend mais pourquoi avez vous accepter de me rencontrer si Decker est à quelques pas de vous attraper ? Interrogea la jeune femme

- Moi aussi, je suis curieux de nature. Lui répondit le chef de l'équipe en lui souriant. Barracuda va chercher le camion, nous devons partir.

- D'accord, j'y vais. Barracuda sortit par la porte arrière du restaurant.

Quand tout à coups, ils entendirent des sirènes.

- Je crois que c'est notre cher ami, le colonel Decker. Il veut sans doute venir à Paris, lui aussi, dit Looping.

- Tu as raison. Il a vite retrouver notre trace. Répondit Hannibal. Allez tout le monde dans le camion. Futé et looping ne se firent pas prier et s'en allèrent. Nous devons y aller, mademoiselle…

- Appelez moi Sam, colonel. Hannibal parut surprit de la réaction de cette femme mais ne le fit pas paraître. Il se dirigeait vers la porte 

- Au revoir. Lui répondit il.

- J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance Hannibal. L'homme auquel elle parlait se retourna.

- Moi de même.

- Hannibal. Je reste avec elle. Nous avons plein de souvenirs à ressasser.

- Entendu.

Il souri aux deux jeunes femmes et partit. Elles entendirent Hannibal dire à Barracuda de foncer. A ce moment là, des militaires envahir le restaurant puis le fouillèrent. Le colonel Decker rentra et aperçut Amy.

- J'aurais du m'en douter que vous seriez là. Ou sont-ils passés ? Demanda Decker.

- De qui vous parler ?

- Ne faite pas semblant. Ou sont passées vos amis de l'agence tous risques ? Je sais qu'il sont là cachés. Il remarqua une jeune femme au côté d'Amy. Qui êtes vous ?

- Samantha Walkers. Vous parler de cette agence ? Qu'est ce que je voudrais les rencontrer, les interviewer, voir quelle est leur version de l'histoire.

- Mademoiselle, ce sont des bandits. Et des que je les retrouverais, ils iront en prison sous haute surveillance. Lui répondit Decker. 

- Colonel, il n'y à personne. Ils ont du partir en entendant les sirènes. Dit le sergent.

- Bien sergent. Regroupez les hommes.

- Colonel, es ce que nous pouvons partir. Demanda Samantha.

- Bien sur mais je vous surveille. Dites à Hannibal que je l'aurais un jour ou l'autre.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en prenant la voiture de Samantha. Pendant ce temps là. L'agence tous risques s'était éloignée. Dans le camion, personne ne parlait, tous interloqués par la décision d'Hannibal. Looping s'aperçut qu'Amy n'était pas montée dans le camion.

- Tiens, Amy est resté avec elle ?

- Oui, Amy voulait sans doute ne pas laisser son amie seule avec Decker.

- Elle est mignonne, elle a du charme. Ne trouve tu pas Hannibal ? Déclara Futé.

- C'est certain, lui répondit-il.

- Juste une chose, pourquoi tu n'as pas accepter sa proposition ?

- Futé… J'ai fait cela pour la survie de l'équipe. Decker attend la moindre erreur de notre part. Il faut quitter le circuit pendant un moment. Et pour cela, il ne faut rien faire qui puisse attirer l'attention de Decker.

Pendant ce temps-là, Amy et Samantha était arrivées chez la première. Elles parlaient de leurs souvenirs.

- C'était la belle vie pendant nos études…

- C'est vrai mais la vie de journaliste n'est pas mal aussi…Commenta Sam. Alors Amy, dis moi comment as-tu rencontré cette célèbre Agence tous risques ?

- J'avais un collègue prisonnier au Mexique. J'ai fais appelle à eux pour qu'ils puissent le délivrer. Je suis partit avec eux et ils ont réussi. Puis je suis resté avec eux. Je les accompagne dans leurs missions. Cela fait bien deux ans maintenant.

- Tu m'a souvent parlée de cette agence dans tes lettres et de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais comment son t'ils ?

- En premier, il y a Hannibal, chef de l'équipe. C'est l'as du déguisement et le meilleur dans sa catégorie de faire des plans sans accrocs ! Elle ri. Il est formidable. Puis, il a Futé. Comme tu as pus le constater, c'est le play-boy doublé d'un baratineur ainsi que le trouve tout. Il peut te trouver n'importe quoi ou que tu sois. Ensuite vient Barracuda, c'est la force de l'équipe. Il est pratiquement invincible.

- Pourquoi pratiquement ?

- Il a une peur folle de monter en avion. Alors à chaque fois qu'on doit prendre l'avion, on est obligé de l'assommer ou de l'endormir par diverses ruses. Ce qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Et enfin Looping, le seul qui n'est pas recherché car il est interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tout le monde le prend pour un fou mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. C'est aussi le pilote de l'équipe. Il te conduit n'importe quels engins qui volent. C'est une raison pour que Barracuda et lui se chamaille.

- J'aurai bien voulu les connaître un peu plus car ils doivent être formidables.

- Ils le sont, ça tu peux en être sur. Leur amitié c'est leur force. Quand il y a un qui est blessé ou capturer, ils font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour le sauver même s'ils doivent mettre en péril leur vie ainsi que sacrifier la sécurité de l'équipe.

Calders était installé dans un bureau, assit dans un fauteuil de cuir. Il tournait le dos à la porte. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Venant du Texas, il avait décidé de venir, à 17 ans, à Los Angeles. A son arrivé, il réussi à être commis dans un bureau d'importations. Avec une volonté et une ténacité de fer, il avait réussi à gravir les échelons rapidement jusqu'à devenir vice-président ou il décida de créer sa propre entreprise d'importations-exportations. Son entreprise n'avait cesse d'accroître. C'était maintenant le chef d'une société qui portait son nom. Lui qui avait été écrasé par les autres, il les écrasait et cela pour lui, c'était un véritable plaisir qu'il savourait tous les jours. Il était riche mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il le voulait encore plus. Et pour cela, il s'était mis en association et avait monté un véritable trafic de drogue et maintenant, il était devenu le seul qui revendait la "fameuse" poudre blanche dans toute la Californie.

Il adorait ces moments, être seul dans son bureau, savourant un cognac rare. Quelqu'un frappa. Il ne répondit pas mais la personne insista. Malgré la paix qu'il avait, il grogna un oui. La personne rentra. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, c'était son secrétaire en quelque sorte. Il se nommait Cooper et était dévoué à Calders. Il devait de l'argent à un malfrat et il avait supplie Calders de lui donner l'argent. En contrepartie, il devait devenir l'homme à tous faire de Calders.

- Je suis désole de vous déranger mais …

- Mais quoi ? Je n'aime pas être dérangé !

- Je sais mais il y a un petit problème….

- Lequel ?

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'entrepôt ou était la marchandise. Les gardes ont réussi à la prendre. C'est une journaliste.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle sait ?

- Nous n'en savons rien. Elle veut vous voir. Elle dit qu'elle à des preuves contre vous…

- Emmenez la moi ici. Je vais la faire parler.

- Etes vous sur que c'est…

- Faite ce qu'on vous dis !!

- Bien monsieur.

A suivre….

Voilà, j'espère que cette deuxième partie vous à encore plus plu que la première.

Ecrivez-moi pour me faire part de votre avis ou au contraire de votre critique…

Sakunad@aol.com 


	2. 2ene partie

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, bla bla …

****

P.S : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en à ……

****

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

****

A vos risques et périls !

(deuxième partie)

Au même moment, des personnes étaient sur la berge d'un lac, pour bronzer ou se baigner. Les enfants jouaient et un groupe d'adolescent était dans l'eau s'amusant à s'éclabousser.

Soudain, une des jeunes filles fut engloutit dans l'eau. Elle remonta et cria à l'aide. Ses amis allèrent l'aider mais une crête verte apparaissait devant eux. Tirant leur amie, ils s'enfuirent. La crête les suivait telle qu'un aileron de requin. Les personnes présentent sur la berge ramenaient leurs enfants prés d'eux. Ils étaient toujours dans l'eau, nageant le plus vite possible. Maintenant ce n'était plus une crête mais une tête entière d'un monstre. Les adolescents réussirent néanmoins à revenir sur les berges. Le monstre malgré eux les avaient suivit et il était sur la berge. Il était d'un vert moisi avec une longue queue. Tous le monde s'enfuyait laissant leurs objets personnels derrières eux. Soudain une voix cria :

-Coupez ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit la semaine prochaine.

C'est à cet instant que l'envers du décor apparu. Le réalisateur était assit sur une chaise. Les techniciens s'activaient sur la berge à ramasser le matériel. Les personnes présentent lors de la prise prenaient les peignoirs et les serviettes qu'on leurs tendaient. Le monstre s'était avancé et une personne tira une partie de la "peau" du monstre et un orifice laissa apparaître un visage qui était celui d'Hannibal. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui. C'était Amy.

-Hannibal ! 

-Amy ! Que viens tu faire ici ? 

-Je voudrais te parler. Lui répondit-elle. 

-D'accord mais je vais me changer si tu veux bien. 

-Bien sûr. Je t'attends.

Hannibal partit laissant derrière lui une traîné d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy attendait patiente mais nerveuse prés d'une caravane. La porte s'ouvrit et Hannibal en sortit habillé. Il sortit un de ces cigares de sa poche et l'alluma. 

-Alors, Amy. Que se passe t il ? 

-Samantha à disparu … 

-Hum… Hannibal enleva son cigare de sa bouche. 

-On avait rendez-vous hier soir pour dîner mais elle n'est pas venue. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait eu un empêchement et n'avait pas pu me prévenir. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée mais quand ce matin, je suis allée à son appartement. Il avait été fouillé. Tout avait été mis à sac. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, j'en suis sur. 

-Tu a une idée sur ce qui c'est passé ? 

-Je pense qu'elle s'est fait enlever par Calders. Il a du savoir qu'elle enquêtait sur lui. Il risque gros si elle publiait un article sur lui. Je voudrais que tu la retrouve. J'espere qu'elle n'est pas… 

-N'y pense pas Amy. Samantha doit savoir se défendre. Si elle a été kidnappée par Calders. Ils ont du la garder en vie pour savoir ce qu'elle savait. 

-Hannibal, s'il te plaît accepte de m'aider pour la sauver. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Amy. Nous allons la délivrer. Prévient Futé et dis lui de faire sortir Murdock. Puis tu iras fouiller son bureau au journal pour voir si elle a laisser des notes de son enquête. Je m'occupe de Barracuda. On se rejoint dans une heure au point de rendez-vous habituelle. 

-D'accord. J'y vais.

L'hôpital des vétérans était un havre de paix sauf quand Looping faisait des vas et viens, en vociférant le bruit d'un moteur de voiture de course, en fauteuil roulant. Les infirmiers lui couraient après pendant un bon moment sans l'attraper. Mais aujourd'hui, il était dans sa chambre, il lisait une revue. Un homme en uniforme se rendit a l'accueil du service.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dit l'infirmière levant sa tête vers l'inconnu. 

-Je suis le Sergent Peck. Je voudrais voir un certain Murdock. Demanda l'homme. 

-Vous ne pouvez pas sans autorisation…. 

-Mademoiselle, c'est une affaire importante. Lui coupa le sergent. Il y a eu un meurtre cette nuit ici même. 

-Cette nuit ici mais je n'ai pas…. 

-Chut ! C'est une affaire classée top secret. Je peux juste vous dire que ce Murdock est un témoin clé de cette affaire. Avez vous aperçu un changement d'état aujourd'hui ? 

-Heu… C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, il est tranquille par rapport à d'autres jours. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il a été témoin de … 

-Je dois le déterminer et pour cela, je dois le voir. 

-D'accord, je vais vous ouvrir.

Ils s'approchèrent de la chambre de looping, l'infirmière lui ouvrit. L'homme en uniforme rentra avec l'infirmière derrière lui. Looping leva la tête vers les personnes qui venait d'entrer.

-Bonjours. Vous venez me rendre visite comme c'est gentil. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visites en ce moment. L'homme en uniforme regarda l'infirmière. 

-S'il vous plaît, veuillez me laisser avec monsieur. Elle sortit en refermant la porte. 

-Looping, c'est moi Futé. 

-Ho ! Futé je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Que viens tu faire ici ? 

-Je dois te faire sortir. Mets ta veste. Aujourd'hui, tu est le témoin d'un meurtre. 

-Un meurtre? C'est celui du docteur Lenoir dans le jardin. Mais qui est le meurtrier ? La femme qui le séduisait… La femme de ménage ou le docteur qui était jaloux de la réputation de son confrère…. Telle est la question… 

-Allez dépêche toi ! Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre. Murdock s'assit sur une chaise roulante 

-Mais que faites vous ? Demanda l'infirmière en les voyant partir. 

-Je l'emmène, il sait des choses sur ce qui c'est passé. Répondit Futé. 

-Mais je ne peux… 

-Il était là hier soir, il avait un couteau, exposa Looping. Sa victime était parterre assommé et il a… 

-Faite le taire. Je ne veux pas entendre comment cela c'est passé. C'est bon, emmener le ! Implora l'infirmière. 

-Ne vous inquiéter pas. Il se peut qu'il revienne que dans une semaine. Dit Futé en poussant la chaise vers l'ascenseur. 

-Je vous jure ! Il était là, devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, la lame du couteau luisait dans le noir. Il portait une cagoule mais après avoir tué, il l'a enlever. Continuai Looping. Et la, j'ai vu son visage ! Il avait une longue cicatrice sur sa joue droite…

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referma sur ses deux hommes.

La corvette arriva devant un entrepôt et klaxonna. Le portail s'ouvrit et la voiture pénétra à l'intérieur. Barracuda referma le portail avec l'aide d'Amy. Hannibal était devant le camion, tout le monde le rejoignit.

-Alors Hannibal, pourquoi cette réunion si soudaine ? Demanda Futé. 

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je croyait qu'on ne devait plus prendre de client commenta Barracuda. 

-C'est à cause de moi, dit Amy. Looping se retourna vers elle. 

-Qu'est qui se passe ? On ne me dit jamais rien à moi ! 

-Samantha à disparu… 

-Ton amie française ? Questionna Looping. 

-Oui. On avait rendez-vous pour dîner hier soir mais elle n'est jamais venue. Je suis aller la voir à son appartement mais tout avait été mis à sac. 

-Tu penses que Calders l'a kidnapper ? 

-Oui. Je sais que Decker est prés à vous attraper mais… 

-Nous allons la sauver Amy. On n'a encore jamais laisse tomber quelqu'un dans le danger. Dit Barracuda. 

-Oui, c'est exact. Rien n'empêche d'aller sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Dit Futé. 

-Looping ? Demanda Hannibal. Celui ci hocha de la tête. Bon, je vois que tous le monde est d'accord. Alors Amy qu'a tu trouvée ? 

-Des adresses, l'une d'un entrepôt situé sur les quais et l'adresse personnelle de Calders. Il a sa propriété situé à Hollywood. Elle avait aussi dans son bureau des relevés de comptes d'hommes ayant reçu des pots de vins ainsi que des notes sur Calders. Mais ce n'est pas le dossier entier, il doit avoir une autre partit mais si sa se trouve, il était dans son appartement et il a été prit par Calders. 

-Il n'y a plus qu'a y aller. Allons sauver la noble princesse… Looping prit un bâton et le leva vers le ciel. Le chevalier noir l'a kidnapper. Il l'a enfermé dans la plus haute tour de son château. Il attends ses adversaires qui leurs lancera un défi… 

-Looping, tu crois que c'est le moment de conter tes histoires… Le temps du moyen âge, c'est finit depuis bien longtemps. Sois un peu sérieux… 

-Mais Barracuda, nous sommes les chevaliers des temps modernes. Nous volons au secours des opprimés… 

-Ha ! Tais toi. Tu vas voir si ton épée fais le poids. Barracuda lui prit le bâton des mains et le brisa sans la moindre difficulté. 

-Mais Barracuda comment je vais faire pour battre le chevalier ? Demanda Looping implorant Barracuda qui fit signe qu'il en pouvait plus. 

-Bien, je suppose que tu a un plan Hannibal car cela doit être une vraie forteresse. On ne va pas aller frapper à sa porte et dire bonjours, excuser moi je viens libérer votre prisonnière. 

-Comment as tu deviné futé ? 

-Ne me dis pas que… 

-On va faire appel à Lawrence troisième du nom. 

-Il manquait plus que cela...

A suivre….

Voilà, j'espère que cette deuxième partie vous à encore plus plu que la première.

Ecrivez-moi pour me faire part de votre avis ou au contraire de votre critique…

Sakunad@aol.com 


	3. 3eme partie

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, bla bla …

****

P.S : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en à ……

****

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

A vos risques et périls !

(Troisième partie)

Samantha était assise dans le bureau de Calders. Il se tenait devant elle. Elle l'avait observé, grand homme, cheveux tendant vers le gris. Un homme respectable en apparence se dit-elle. A coté, il y avait le boy de Calders veillant. Calders l'avait interrogée mais elle n'avait rien dit. L'interphone sonna. Calders répondit à l'appel.

-J'ai dit de ne pas me déranger ! 

-Désolé mais un M. Lawrence veut vous voir. Lui répondit la voix. 

-Dite lui de prendre un rendez-vous au bureau. Je ne veux voir personne ! C'est clair pourtant ! 

-Mais il dit que c'est quelque chose d'important. Il parle d'investissement. 

-… D'accord. Fait le rentrer. Samantha aperçut une lueur dans les yeux de Calders des qu'on lui avait parlé d'argent. J'ai bien peur, Mademoiselle de vous laisser un instant. 

-Je vous en pris, je ne suis pas pressée de mourir. 

-De l'humour en plus de la beauté. C'est vraiment dommage de devoir vous faire disparaître. Cooper, tu reste là et tu la surveille. 

-Oui, monsieur.

A l'entrée de la propriété, l'équipe patientait.

-Hannibal, ce plan ne marchera jamais… 

-Je suis d'accord avec Futé. Ce plan, c'est de la pure folie… Affirma Barracuda. 

-Il suffit de rentrer et de sortir, c'est simple. Non ? Rétorqua le chef de l'agence. 

-C'est une vraie forteresse, il doit y avoir une trentaine d'homme qui le protège. Et supposons qu'elle ne soit pas là…. 

-Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord, s'exclama Looping. Sachant que Calders est une personne riche, influente, au parcours très glorieux. En plus, il doit être orgueilleux, fier. Il se sent supérieur. Il ne laissera pas une occasion pour essayer d'intimider une personne. En plus, il devais savoir que Samantha enquêtait sur ces meurtres et il a voulu protéger ces arrières. Je termine donc quel est le meilleur endroit pour ne pas être dérangé ? C'est chez lui ! c'est mathématique ! 

-C'est vrai que son raisonnement n'est pas faux, dit Futé. 

-Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. C'est un fou et un fou, ca raconte n'importe quoi ! 

-Barracuda, quand vas tu me faire confiance ? 

-Jamais Looping ! Ca c'est sur ! 

-Mais, j'ai conduit plus d'un avion et d'hélicoptère alors que tu étais à l'intérieur. Et on est toujours en vie ! 

-Barracuda, tu dois l'admettre, dit Hannibal.

Le garde revenait et leur fit signe d'entrer. Barracuda pour toute réponse émit un grognement. Le camion de l'agence suivit l'allée qui le mena à une petite place juste devant l'entrée de la demeure. Le camion s'arrêta. Calders attendait.

-Allez voyez cela comme uns scène d'un film ou chacun joue un rôle, dit Hannibal. 

-Ho oui ! Nous sommes les chevaliers qui viennent sauver la princesse ! Répliqua Looping. 

-On n'est pas sortit, murmura Futé en descendant du camion avec Looping. 

-Barracuda, tu te tient prêt. Tu signales s'il y a un problème. Déclara Hannibal. 

Il mit un chapeau et attendit que Futé vienne lui ouvrir. Il descendit et suivi de Looping et Futé, il alla rejoindre Calders.

-Bonjours ! Vous devez être sûrement le célèbre Calders ! Je suis M. Lawrence troisième du nom. 

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. 

-Désolé d'avoir forcé le passage mais il le fallait. Comme disait mon père et mon arrière-grand-père : les affaires n'attendent pas ! 

-Et ils avaient raison… Calders lui tendit une main mais ce personnage grotesque pour lui ne daigna pas la lui serrer. Allons à l'intérieur, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Calders les accompagna jusqu'au salon. M. Lawrence se planta au millieu de la pièce observant l'environnement. Il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de se poster à l'entrée qui était la seule sortie.

-Vous avez une jolie propriété. Mais je ne vois pas de garde. Es bien prudent ? 

-J'en ai mais je n'aime pas les voir à tous les coins de la maison. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous emmenez à mon bureau mais je fais quelques aménagements. Bon, passons toutes ces politesses ! Pourquoi voulez-vous investir dans ma société ? 

-Pourquoi investir ! Quelle question ! La réponse fit sursauter Calders. Réfléchissez bien, votre marché est très séduisant et rapporte beaucoup d'argent. Qui ne voudrait pas investir dans cette merveilleuse opération ? 

-Une opération ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Je dirige simplement une société d'import-export. 

-C'est ce que vous laissez croire.

Hannibal enleva son chapeau et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une arme a feux qu'il dirigea sur Calders. Celui-ci comprit et aussitôt et mit sa main dans sa veste.

-A votre place, je ne ferait pas cela. Dit Hannibal en enlevant sa moustache. Allez levez les mains !

Calders s'exécuta et Hannibal se précipita sur lui pour lui enlever son arme. Il regarda les deux hommes qui était avec le soi-disant Lawrence. Ils avaient eux aussi pointés leurs armes sur lui.

-Vous venez me menacer dans ma propre maison ! Mais qui êtes vous ? 

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Futé va surveiller les alentours et appelle Barracuda. 

-J'y vais… Lui répondit le jeune homme en partant. 

-Que voulez-vous ? De l'argent ? Je vous en donnerais si ce n'est que cela. Dit Calders en restant calme. 

-Ce n'est pas l'argent qui nous amènent là. Mais votre affaire de trafic ! Vous tenez prisonnière une amie. 

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez ! 

-Faite un petit effort ! Lui répondit le chef de l'agence en armant son arme. 

-Vous parlez de la journaliste… Mais… 

-Elle-même. Conduisez-nous à votre bureau. J'en suis sur qu'elle y est.

Cooper attendait le retour patiemment de son patron et ne s'était pas gêne de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Samantha avait essayé de tirer des informations à Cooper mais celui-ci était resté impassible. Cooper l'observait toujours, son expression était vide. Elle croisa les jambes et son bourreau eut un sursaut qu'il la regarda gravement.

-Je ne bouge plus, je ne respire plus. Je suis une jolie poupée en porcelaine, lui dit Samantha d'un ton ironique.

On frappa à la porte, Cooper se leva comme un automate. Samantha se dit que c'était sûrement Calders de retour pour l'interroger. Cooper ouvrit la porte et aperçut son patron avec deux hommes derrière lui. Looping leva son arme contre lui et le fit reculer. Hannibal en fit de même avec Calders. Samantha sentit le mouvement anormal et se retourna.

-Hannibal, Looping ! Mais comment…Je… 

-Mademoiselle, nous avons un sens hors du commun qui nous poussent à venir au secours d'une jeune femme en détresse, lui répondit Looping en lui souriant.

Samantha se leva, Hannibal aperçut ses liens. Il regarda le bureau pour trouver un objet coupant. Et il dénicha un coupe-papier, il coupa les liens de la jeune femme qui le remercia. Calders observait la scène passivement. Futé arriva.

-Hannibal ! Barracuda à aperçut des gardes pénétrer dans la maison.

Hannibal et Looping se retourna vers leur compagnon. Cooper profita de ce moment d'inattention pour appeler des renforts. Looping l'assomma mais le mal était déjà fait. Une alarme sonnait dans toute la maison.

-Bien, je vois que notre ami ne nous facilite pas la tâche. Je vous salue bien Calders !

Hannibal prit la main de Samantha et partit en courant. Looping et Futé restèrent quelques moments pour surveiller Calders et partirent à leur tour. Ils retrouvèrent Hannibal et Samantha en mauvaise posture. Ils étaient entourés de gardes.

-Messieurs, veuillez lâcher vos armes, cria Looping aux gardes.

Quelques gardes se retournèrent et tirèrent. Looping et Futé eurent juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Futé regarda Looping qui pour se justifier dit :

-J'ai essayé au moins… 

-Oui, mais maintenant c'est nous qu'ils veulent prendre.

Des gardes approchaient mais heureusement que Looping eut le réflexe de tirer pour les arrêter. Looping et Futé sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans le camion. Barracuda les regarda et remarqua qu'Hannibal et Samantha manquaient.

-Ou sont-ils ? Demanda t-il aux deux hommes. Il ne laissa pas le temps de lui répondre. Il prit une radio et appela Hannibal. Ou es tu Hannibal ? 

-Je suis à l'intérieur avec Samantha, répondit Hannibal en prenant la radio dans une des poches intérieures. Partez tout de suite ! 

-Mais Hannibal…. 

-C'est un ordre ! L'équipe ne doit pas être prise entière. On se retrouve plus tard.

Barracuda ne semblait pas convaincu de laisser le pilier de l'équipe entre les mains de Calders mais il prit le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure, à toute allure. Le garde s'était posté devant la grille et leur faisait signe d'arrêter mais ne voyant pas le camion s'arrêter. Il du sauter sur le coté pour ne pas se faire écraser. Le camion fonça sur la grille qui céda et prit la fuite.

-Allez lâchez votre arme ! Cria un garde.

Hannibal s'exécuta et un des gardes alla chercher l'arme et la radio. Calders arriva suivit de Cooper qui se frottait la tempe. Samantha était à coté d'Hannibal.

-Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Dit Calders aux prisonniers. 

-Belle parole pour un homme sans scrupules, lui répondit Hannibal.

-Qui êtes vous pour ainsi croire que vous pouvez me tromper ? 

-Je ne donne jamais de nom à mes ennemies. Question de principe. 

-Si vous le prenez comme cela. 

Calders fit signe à deux gardes qui immobilisèrent Hannibal. Calders lui décocha un coup de poing puis un autre. Puis, il fit signe aux gardes de lâcher leur proie. Hannibal tomba sur ses genoux de douleur. 

-Hannibal ! Samantha s'accroupit pour l'aider à se relever. 

-Calders, vous pouvez faire vos adieux au monde libre, affirma Hannibal. 

-Mademoiselle, vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis. 

-Contrairement à vous, j'en ai ! Lui déclara Samantha. 

-Allez ! Emmenez moi cela dans la chambre réservée pour les invités de marques. 

Calders partit suivi de Cooper. Samantha mit le bras d'Hannibal autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher. Les gardes les emmena dans la fameuse chambre qui n'était qu'en fait une sorte de geôle. Il y avait seulement un lit et une toute petite fenêtre avec des barreaux laissant à peine les rayons du soleil pénétrer ce lieu. Samantha coucha son compagnon à demi inconscient sur le lit.

A suivre….

Voilà, encore une partie d'écrite ! Alors écrivez-moi pour me faire part de votre avis ou au contraire de votre critique…

Sakunad@aol.com 


	4. 4eme partie

****

Un grand merci à Hecate Triformis pour sa review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !! Merçi, merci !!

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un p'tit mail pour dire votre avis ou votre critique à Sakunad@aol.com

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, bla bla …

****

P.S : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en à ……

****

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

A vos risques et périls !

(Quatrième partie)

Samantha entendit un gémissement d'Hannibal, il se relevait pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle retourna à ses côtes.

-Comment allez vous ? 

-Comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Hannibal lui répondit en riant. Sam lui retourna un sourire. 

-Je n'en doute pas ! Comment êtes vous arrivés là ? 

-C'est Amy. Elle s'inquiétait pour vous. 

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis dans cette situation. Au moment ou j'allais la rejoindre. On m'a donnée l'adresse d'un entrepôt appartenant à Calders ou pouvait se situé la drogue. Je suis partit sans réfléchir… Elle s'arrêta de parler, l'air désolée. J'aurais du la prévenir… 

-Amy s'en doutait que vous aviez trouvée quelque chose pour votre enquête. N'oubliez qu'elle est aussi une journaliste. Mais le lendemain en trouvant votre appartement fouillé, mis à sac. C'est à ce moment qu'elle à commencée à s'inquiéter. Elle nous à appelée et nous voilà ! 

-En effet vous voilà ! Mais dans quel état ! Affirma Sam en lui redonnant un sourire.

Hannibal se leva et observa la pièce passant tous les détails au peigne fin.

-Quel endroit douillet ! S'écria celui-ci. Quel sens de l'hospitalité ! Ce n'est pas que je voudrais rester mais nous avons un rendez-vous très important. 

-Nous… Rendez-vous ? Demanda Samantha. 

-Rendez-vous avec la liberté ! 

Amy faisait les cents pas. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient partis. Elle s'inquiétait malgré la confiance totale qu'elle avait en eux. Mais en les voyant partir, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'avait cessée de se répéter qu'elle aurait du les accompagner. Un klaxonne la fit sortit de ses pensées. C'était eux ! Ils étaient de retours ! Amy se précipita pour leur ouvrir. Le camion entra et tous ses occupants en sortirent. Amy remarqua l'absence d'Hannibal et de son amie.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Ou sont-ils ? demanda la jeune femme l'air très inquiet. 

-Ho ! Ca ! Rien de mal… Lorsqu'on s'en allaient, Hannibal a trouvé le moyen de se faire prendre avec Samantha. Lui répondit Peck, l'air embarrassé. 

-Amy… Hannibal nous a donner l'ordre de partir, dit Barracuda. 

-Mais pourquoi … 

-Le chevalier était bien trop fort pour nous. Il s'était mis en réserve une arme secrète, l'arme ultime ! Celle dont tout le monde redoute… 

-Arrête tes idioties Looping ! Réfléchit plutôt à comment va-t-on les faire sortir ? 

-Oui surtout qu'après notre petite visite, que Calders n'a sûrement pas aimé. Il va être sur ces gardes maintenant… 

-Mais on ne va pas les laisser là-bas ! 

-Ba… Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Ils ne leur arriveront rien. On connaît bien Hannibal pour cela… 

-Allé nuya ! S'écria Barracuda les mains vers le ciel. C'est la première fois que le fou de service dit quelque chose de sensé ! 

-Ravi de t'avoir fait plaisir mon p'tit Barracuda. 

-Je le sais bien mais j'espere quand même que rien ne leur arriveront…

Calders était dans son bureau réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Cooper frappa à la porte et entra. Calders se retourna vers lui un journal dans la main.

-M., Nous avons trouvés des informations sur ces gars. Le soi-disant M. Lawrence s'appelle en fait John Smith mais plus communément nommé Hannibal Smith. Un des hommes qui l'accompagnait était Templeton Peck. Ce sont des fugitifs. Pour le deuxième, nous n'avons rien trouvé encore. Smith et Peck font partit de… 

-L'Agence Tous Risques ! Lui coupa Calders. Regardez plutôt le journal. Calders lui lança le journal. En première page !

Sur ce fameux journal le "Los Angeles Courrier" était imprimé en gros titre "L'AGENCE TOUS RISQUES : LES JUSTICIERS DE NOTRE VILLE". En dessous était disposé, les photos des membres. Cooper commença la lecture de l'article à voix haute. "Teddy Bauer, l'homme accusé de trafic d'arme a été blanchit de cette accusation. Persuadée de l'innocence de son mari, sa femme a appelée au secours l'Agence. Grâce à leurs talents et à leur l'ingéniosité, ils ont démantelé le trafic d'arme et arrêté le vrai chef de toute cette organisation…"

Pendant ce temps là, Hannibal et Samantha attendaient patiemment. Tout d'un coup Hannibal se tordit de douleur. Il tomba à terre. Prise de panique, Sam appela au secours le garde. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce et alla voir l'homme étendu parterre. Samantha était derrière lui quand…

-Comment ont-ils osé venir chez moi, me menacer ainsi. Elle avait l'air de les connaître mais par sa réaction, elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir débarquer ici. 

-M. ils ont du être prévenu par quelqu'un du journal qui connaît l'équipe aussi. 

-Je le pense. Une amie qui connaissait sur quoi et sur qui, elle enquêtait. 

-Pourquoi pas celle qui à écrit l'article ? Cette Amy Allen… Elle à l'air de bien les connaître. Je vais donner l'ordre de la ramener pour… 

-Cooper ! Coupa Calders. Vous ne ferez rien ! Deux journalistes qui disparaissent, cela va attirer les regards. Nous allons plutôt interroger ce Hannibal sous l'œil de son amie. Elle nous dira bien tous ce que nous voudront. Cooper allez les chercher ! Mais méfiez vous. C'est un professionnel.

Cooper hocha de la tête et sortit du bureau.

-Vous avez de la poigne, fit Hannibal à Samantha en se relevant pendant qu'elle prenait l'arme du garde assommé. 

-Je me défend. Tenez. Elle lui tendit l'arme. 

-Merci. 

Ils sortirent. Le couloir était vide. Ils entendaient des pas dans l'escalier. Samantha fit signe à Hannibal et lui montra un autre escalier : l'escalier de service. Hannibal vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et ils descendirent. Il menait à la cuisine. Tous les deux contemplèrent l'immense cuisine.

-Rien qu'une bonne cuisine pour tenir un homme au ventre ! Dit Hannibal en plaisantant. 

-Vous avez peut-être raison Hannibal, elle sourit, elle aimait sa façon de voir n'importe quelle situation. Mais certaine chose retienne mieux un homme, continuât elle. 

-Sûrement. Tiens voici une des portes de la liberté, lui répondit son compagnon en lui montrant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. 

Samantha hocha de la tête et s'approcha de la porte. Ils entendirent une clef tournée dans la serrure et aperçurent la poignée tourner. Hannibal pointa son arme vers la personne qui allait entrer.

Cooper était avec quatre hommes. Ils allaient cherchez les prisonniers. Arrivés dans le couloir. Cooper remarqua la porte entrouverte. Il se précipita voir dans la pièce et aperçut le garde assommé. Cooper frappa d'un coup de pied le garde assommé et le traita d'incapable.

-Allez donnez l'alerte. Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! S'écria Cooper vert de rage.

Hannibal et Samantha était toujours dans la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était une femme d'origine mexicaine qui rentrait. Elle releva la tête vers les deux personnes qui l'observait et émit un petit cri face à l'arme qui la menaçait. Samantha fit signe à Hannibal de baisser son arme et de se taire.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fais peur Madame… 

-Madame Pedro. Mais qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous là ? 

-Voici M. Smith, homme d'affaire venant de New-york. Je suis sa secrétaire. Ne vous moquer pas surtout. Mais nous nous sommes perdus dans cette maison tellement immense que c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Et nous devons rejoindre M. Calders sur la terrasse. Samantha désigna la porte. Pouvons nous le rejoindre par ici ? 

-Oui… Répondit la femme l'air abasourdi. Prenez à droite et vous y serez.

Samantha ouvrit la porte à Hannibal qui sortit. Elle remercia la femme et suivit Hannibal à l'extérieur. Ils étaient sur une petite allée et avec leurs regards, ils le suivirent jusqu'à une grille qui menait dans une rue.

-Vous m'étonner de plus en plus. Avez vous d'autre don, Mademoiselle Walkers ? 

-A vous de les découvrir… Elle regarda autour d'elle. Jusqu'ici tout va bien…

Hannibal allait répondre quand des gardes les aperçut et tirèrent. Il protégea Sam en la tirant prés du sol derrière un muret. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il tira quelques coups de feux et à leurs tours les gardes se mirent à l'abri. Samantha suivit Hannibal partit en courant vers la grille. Cooper arriva avec son patron qui était rouge de colère.

-Bande d'abrutis ! Allez me les chercher ! Cria Calders aussi fort que pouvait sa colère.

Samantha ouvrit la grille et se retrouva dans la rue. Hannibal avant de la rejoindre, tira en direction de Cooper qui fit un bon en arrière de frayeur et fit un salut à Calders qui redoubla de rage.

La rue était calme. Les passants marchaient tranquillement. Des personnes lisaient le journal attendant le bus. Samantha et Hannibal couraient dans la rue pour échapper aux gardes qui les avaient suivit. Hannibal appuya sur la gâchette pour arrêter quelque temps les gardes et leur permettre de prendre de l'avance mais il n'y avait plus de balles. Il jeta l'arme. Les passants s'étaient arrêter pour observer la scène. Un bus passait dans la rue et s'était arrêté à l'arrêt. Samantha sentit la chaleur de la main d'Hannibal qui agrippait la sienne. Hannibal allait vers le bus. Il laissa monter Samantha la première et se faufila à son tour dans le bus. Le bus se mit en route. Les gardes s'étaient arrêter voyant le bus partir pensant déjà qu'ils allaient se prendre un savon.

A suivre….

Vous avez demandé un autre partie !Hé bé la voilà !! Alors maintenant j'attends votre avis ou au contraire de votre critique…

C'est important !!!!

Sakunad@aol.com 

****


	5. 5eme partie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, bla bla …

**P.S :** Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en à ……

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!**

**A vos risques et périls !**

(Cinquième partie)

       Barracuda bricolait le camion pendant que Looping le soûlait de paroles sur les chevaliers des temps modernes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Amy qui tournait en rond depuis le retour du reste de l'équipe cherchait un moyen de s'introduire chez Calders, sursauta en entendant les coups frappés à la porte. Looping regarda Amy qui à son tour regarda Futé. Tout le monde se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être car personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là a part Hannibal. Looping ramassa une arme sur une table mis grossièrement au milieu de la pièce et se dirigea vers le portail. Futé ouvrit le portail. Deux personnes rentrèrent.

- Salut muchachos ! Dit Looping en baissant son arme.

Calders était fou de rage. Comment pouvait-on lui faire cela ? Lui, le grand milliardaire, le plus en vue de Los Angeles. Comment ce colonel s'était ris de lui en partant ! Calders réfléchissait, laissant vaguer son imagination pour prendre une revanche. Relisant l'article sur cette équipe de malheur, il décida qu'il était tant, tant d'arrêter cette équipe qui sauvait la veuve et l'orphelin. Il décrocha le téléphone puis composa un numéro de téléphone et au bout d'un moment demanda le colonel Decker…

- Mais comment êtes vous sortit de cette forteresse ? Demanda Amy heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amis.

- Avec un peu d'imagination…. Commença Sam

- … Et de subterfuges. Finit le Colonel.

- Vous avez réussi à détourner le chevalier noir mais il n'en restera pas la. Il va sûrement trouver une revanche contre ses adversaires qui lui ont tenu tête…

- Tu à tout à fait raison Looping, c'est pourquoi on ne va pas en rester là. C'est bien ce soir qu'a lieu cette réunion ? Demanda Hannibal en sortant un de ces cigares.

- Exact.

- Ho ! Non ! Ne me dit pas… J'ai un rendez-vous très important ce soir et je ne peux pas le louper.

- Futé, fit Hannibal en posant une main sur l'épaule de son second, il faudra l'annuler, on ne va pas laisser une demoiselle dans cette situation et puis te connaissant, tu auras bien d'autres occasions comme celle-ci.

- Hannibal, ne nous dit pas que tu as un plan… Fit Barracuda

- Parfaitement un plan sans accroc. Fit le leader avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Et à partir de ce moment là, Hannibal exposa son plan puis tout le monde se mit à contribution pour exécuter le plan. Il était prés de huit heures du soir quand tout était prés pour l'assaut. Ensuite tout le monde se restaura et tout dans la bonne humeur. Puis chacun alla se coucher dans le camion qui était le seul endroit confortable dans l'entrepôt.

Samantha se leva après être sur que tout le monde dormait. Elle alla prés d'une petite fenêtre d'où on pouvait observer le ciel. Elle avait participé, observé tout ce petit monde, se disant que ces quatre devaient bien avoir un grain de folie pour faire ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait lu leurs exploits dans les articles qu'Amy lui faisait parvenir et elle devait se l'avouer, ils étaient à la teneur de leur réputation.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'homme qui venais vers elle.

- Alors Sam, vous ne dormez pas ?

Samantha sursauta et se retourna vers l'homme.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave Hannibal. Le sommeil ne venait pas alors je me suis levée. Et vous alors ?

- L'envie d'un cigare, lui répondit l'homme en sortant un cigare. Sam sourit à cette remarque et pensa qu'il avait toujours le mot pour rire.

- J'ai remercié Amy car sans elle je ne serai pas là. Et je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir pris des risques pour me sortir de là-bas.

       Elle rencontra son regard, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle avait vu le même regard quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue et qu'il était resté à la regarder alors que Decker était derrière lui. Elle se détourna et se remit à observer le ciel et lui alluma son cigare.

- Amy m'a raconté comment vous l'avez rencontrer et comment vous l'aider. L'avoir accepté dans votre équipe a été un vrai bonheur pour elle.

- Amy est d'une grande d'aide, c'est un membre de l'équipe à part entière. Elle a du charme et est très intelligente mais vous, vous avez quelque chose en plus contrairement à ce que vous voulez faire voir.

- Qu'est qui vous fais dire cela ?

- Je pense que vous avez fais exprès de vous faire prendre dans cet entrepôt car vous saviez exactement comment sortir de la maison.

- Votre génie ne vous fait pas défaut, dit Sam. C'est vrai, comme vous ne vouliez pas m'aider. J'ai décidé de me faire attraper et ainsi je pouvais prendre des informations sur son trafic et surtout sur la réunion. Mais quand, on m'a donné l'adresse, je n'ai pas penser aux conséquences. Mais je ne le regrette pas du tout car j'ai pus vous revoir.

- Vous êtes vraiment une femme pas comme les autres. Lui répondit le colonel sur la derniere remarque qu'elle avait faite.

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Ou alors comme un défaut ?

- Vous ne reculez devant rien, fit Hannibal en tirant une bouffée de son cigare.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle s'était de nouveau retourné vers lui et ainsi replongé dans son regard. Il lui prit la main. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis se quittèrent soudainement. Sam se retourna pour ne pas voir son visage et dit :

- Je vais essayer de dormir. Bonne nuit Hannibal.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il la regarda partir. Quand elle fut hors de vue, il se retourna vers la fenêtre, tira une bouffée, souri et déclara :

- C'est le début d'une merveilleuse nuit.

       La nuit faisait régner le calme. La lune et les quelques lampadaires qui marchaient encore, éclairaient la rue. Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant un entrepôt. Le chauffer en descendit et alla ouvrir la portière arrière. Un homme se montra et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Il frappa, resta quelques moments ayant l'air de parler avec quelqu'un puis remonta dans la voiture qui repartit aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, des phares apparurent et s'éteignirent aussitôt. Six personnes en descendirent : quatre hommes et deux femmes. Un homme en veste beige fit signe à deux hommes de le suivre. Les trois autres personnes remontèrent dans le camion.

Les trois hommes se rendirent vers l'entrepôt. Deux se mirent à couvert pendant qu'un frappait à la porte. On ouvrit la porte et les trois hommes rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Mais à leur surprise générale, l'entrepôt était totalement plongé dans le noir. Un des hommes, le plus costaud dit :

- J'aime pas ça Hannibal. Ca sent mauvais.

- Je suis d'accord. Ca sent le coup monté.

Des flashs éblouirent les trois hommes.

- Smith ! Content de vous revoir !

Hannibal posa une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour apercevoir l'homme qui lui parlait. C'est à ce moment là que les flashs cessèrent de les aveugler. 

- Decker ! Comment allez-vous ? Quel dommage, la dernière fois, on s'est raté de peu. Fit Hannibal avec son plus beau sourire.

Decker émit un rire.

- En effet. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Vous êtes ici. Donnez-nous vos armes qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de nous échapper.

Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y avait des militaires qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux. Decker arriva en face d'Hannibal et lui prit son arme.

- Je prends moi-même le plaisir de vous menotter Smith.

- Vous n'auriez pas du feu ? Mon cigare s'est éteint. Hannibal le regardait et souriait. Decker lui lança un regard noir. Hannibal continua. Tiens au fait, que devienne Lynch et Briggs ? Vous leur passerez le bonjour de ma part.

- Tu le feras toi-même. Ils t'attendent à la prison pour te souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Alors on plaisante moins maintenant. Fit un homme en se découvrant.

- Calders ! Fit Futé.

- J'ai voulu vous réserver une surprise de ma part

- Cela me fait très plaisir,répondit Hannibal, mais si vous croyez que cela va nous arrêter. Vous avez tort. On reviendra. Ne vous inquiéter pas.

- Moi à votre place, je me méfierais car quand Hannibal dit quelque chose, il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère. Répliqua Futé.

- Pour l'instant, vous ne ferez pas grand chose ! Affirma Decker. Il se tourna vers Calders. Vous, je ferme les yeux pour cette fois car vous avez permis leur arrestation. Mais si j'entends parler de vous, sachez que je ne serai pas loin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous saurez même plus que j'existe.

Decker fit signe aux soldats d'embarquer les prisonniers. Dehors un camion les attendait.

Looping, Amy et Sam attendaient que cela se passe. Quand ils aperçurent un camion militaire arriver et s'arrêter devant l'entrepôt, tout le monde sut ce qui s'était passé. Ils aperçurent leurs compagnons monter dans le camion.

A suivre….

Voilà, encore une partie d'écrite ! Alors écrivez-moi pour me faire part de votre avis ou au contraire de votre critique…

Sakunad@aol.com 


	6. 6eme partie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, bla bla …

**P.S :** Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en à ……

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!**

**A vos risques et périls !**

(Sixième partie)

Montés dans le camion et quand celui démarra, Futé demanda.

- Alors Hannibal ? Un plan sans accrocs ?

- Comment fait-on pour sortir cette fois ci ? Personne peut nous faire sortir de là. Et surtout pas le fou de service. Dit Barracuda.

- Il suffit d'attendre. La chance tourne à un moment ou un autre, répondit le chef en rallumant son cigare.

Looping conduisait le camion de L'Agence, à ses côtes Sam et derrière Amy.

- Ils ont besoins d'aide. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir seul. Dit Amy.

- Je sais mais comment… Looping marqua une pause. A moins qu'on fasse une petite diversion. Il regarda Sam. Sam serais-tu prête à m'aider ?

- Aucun problème !

- Hannibal, tu ne trouves pas cette histoire bizarre.

- Que veux-tu dire Futé ?

- On rencontrent Sam pour voir ce qu'elle nous offrait et Decker arrive peu de temps après. Et puis ce soir, tu as bien vu, la réunion n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous tendre un piège.

- Futé… Comment peux-tu dire cela ? J'ai confiance en elle comme j'ai confiance en toi. C'est Calders qui à prévenu Decker. Après notre visite, il a fait des recherches sur nous pour savoir qui nous étions. Et comme on dit les ennemies s'entendent beaucoup mieux quand ils ont la même proie. Decker ferme les yeux sur l'opération de Calders et celui-ci nous livre. C'est un bon marché pour chacun d'eux. Je ne vois pas ce que pourrait en tirer Samantha ? Et si je suppose que Sam est avec eux, elle aura sûrement fait arrêter Looping et Amy. Donc il n'y aura aucun moyen de s'en échapper.

- Hannibal a raison. Je préfère savoir que le fou est dehors et qu'il tente de nous libérer. Déclara Barracuda.

- C'est ça. Il n'y a que moi qui suis donc assez méfiant dans cette équipe. Et puis Hannibal tu ne serais pas sous son charme ?

- Tu connais très bien les règles Futé. Tu ne dirais pas cela si elle est était tombé sous le tien.

- Mais heu…

- Sam n'est pas tombée dans tes bras ! Je n'y crois pas ! Alors on ne maîtrise plus l'art de la séduction ? Dit Barracuda en pouffant de rire.

- Hé ! Mais dis donc ! Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas à me justifier. Hannibal, toi tout à l'heure, après que Sam s'est levée, tu as fait de même. Tu es allé la voir, j'en suis sur.

- Depuis quand tu m'espionne Futé ? Dit Hannibal l'air offusqué. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas à me justifier mais je vais le faire. Je suis allé fumer un cigare. Hannibal souri et prit une grande bouffée.

Le camion roulait dans la nuit. Les deux militaires qui le menaient en direction de la prison fédérale, aperçurent une jeune femme sur le bac côté demandant de l'aide. En effet sa voiture était en panne. Les militaires émirent un long sifflement en l'apercevant. Elle portait un jean moulant avec une chemise laissant voir un décolleté assez plongeant. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre et hochèrent de la tête, oubliant leur ordre de ne pas s'arrêter. 

La jeune femme en les voyant arrêter le camion émit un léger sourire.

- Alors on a un p'tit problème mademoiselle ? Demanda l'un des militaires en descendant du camion.

- En effet, répondit-elle. Ma voiture est en panne. Pouvez-vous jeter un coup d'œil sur le moteur ? Je ne voudrai pas rester plus longtemps ici toute seule

- Hé bien ! On va regarder ça. Dit l'un des militaires en se baissant pour regarder le moteur.

Hannibal sourit à ses compagnons quand le camion s'arrêta. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit : la chance tourne.

L'autre militaire faisait de l'œil à la jeune femme. Elle aperçut un homme portant une casquette se faufiler derrière lui et l'assommer. La jeune femme sourit. Elle ramassa quelque chose à ses pieds et frappa l'autre militaire qui ne fit plus aucun geste. Elle fouilla et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : des clés. Elle regarda l'homme à la casquette qui attachait le premier militaire assommé et dit : 

- Looping ! J'ai les clés ! Tu t'occupes de l'autre ?

- Pas de problèmes. Va leur ouvrir !

Puis elle se précipita vers l'arrière du camion militaire. Elle ouvrit les portes.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Hannibal ? On est sûrement arrivé à la prison… S'interrompre Barracuda en apercevant la personne qui ouvrait.

- Sam ! Cria Futé. Mais comment… Il la regarda un peu plus attentivement et eut le souffle coupé.

- Hé oui ! C'est moi. Contente de vous revoir ! Allez dépêchez-vous de descendre. Il y a une voiture militaire qui suit le camion de loin en cas de problème.

Elle détacha Futé.

- Sam… Je retire tous ce que j'ai dit sur toi. Dit-il en s'éloignant. Elle le regarda partir, étonnée.

- Bien joué Sam. C'était une idée de génie !

- Je te remercie Barracuda mais ce n'est pas de moi. Mais de Looping.

- Hé oui ! C'est moi ! Surgit Looping. J'ai vu ça dans un film. La dame était la complice et voulait libérer son amant de prison et quand elle sut qu'il était transféré, elle…

- Je me disais aussi que c'était une idée de fou. Il n'y a que toi pour penser à des idioties pareilles, le coupa aussitôt Barracuda.

Celui-ci s'éloignait avec Looping qui essayait de le persuader que c'était une bonne idée. Qu'ils avaient réussi à le faire libérer. Hannibal présenta ses poignets menottés à Sam. Aussitôt, elle les lui enleva.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier cette fois-ci. Fit Hannibal.

- A chacun son tour. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Barracuda avec l'aide de Looping mit les deux militaires assommés dans le camion et allèrent le cacher. Amy était arrivé avec le camion de l'Agence. Hannibal aida Sam à monter et en se penchant vers elle, il lui souffla :

- Exquis.

A ce mot, elle parut troublée. Il ferma la portière et monta à son tour dans le camion. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent la voiture de police qui suivait le camion de loin !

- Alors comment fait-on pour retrouver cette ordure de Calders. Fit Barracuda l'air décidé. J'aimerais bien lui faire voir de quelle bois, je me chauffe.

- Le déplacement de la réunion n'est pas un problème. En fait, il a du avertir ses clients à la derniere minute donc, la réunion doit être prés de l'endroit initial. Répondit Hannibal.

- Oui mais on n'a aucun moyen de situer l'endroit, déclara Futé.

Sam, Amy et Looping se regardèrent en souriant.

- Nous avons un moyen…

Hannibal se retourna vers celle qui parlait.

- Amy ?

- Oui, en vous voyant partir dans le camion. Nous avons attendu que tous les militaires partent et là nous avons aperçut la voiture de Calders. Looping a eu l'idée d'aller mettre un émetteur.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! S'enthousiasme Hannibal.

Looping prit un boîtier noir sous son siège, pressa un bouton et une lumière se mit à clignoter.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit Futé. Et tu prévois quoi comme plan Hannibal ?

- Tu n'as pas idées. Un plan génial !

- Un plan sans accrocs, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Tout le monde ria.

Calders était sur une scène improvisé. Devant lui, une multitude de personne.

- Chers messieurs et mesdames, je suis désolé pour ce léger contre temps. Il y a eu quelques désagréments dans le lieu initialement prévu. Enfin bon n'en parlons plus ! Nous allons commencer la vente. Celle-ci se déroulera comme une vente aux enchères. Chers clients, la maison ne fais pas crédit donc l'argent devra être automatiquement versé à la fin de la vente. En plus cela devra être de l'argent liquide pour le bien de tout le monde dans cette pièce. Bon commençons. Un homme arriva avec une caisse qui d'un premier abord laissait penser à une caisse de babioles. Calders l'ouvrit et prit à l'intérieur un sachet. Bien ceci est de la…

Barracuda arrêta le camion devant une grille. Tout le monde descendit et regardai ou ils étaient.

- Que vient-on faire ici Hannibal ? Demanda Amy.

- Une surprise pour Calders qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Il avança et ouvrit la grille. Regardez ! Nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut pour la faire.

- Une casse… Il fallait s'en douter.

- Barracuda, regarde là-bas. Hannibal montrait un vieux camion pratiquement dépouiller. N'est-il pas magnifique ?

- Mais ca va être du gâteau. Hannibal, je vais en faire un monstre.

- Je m'en doutais, lui répondit le chef en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il se retourna vers les autres. Bon, looping avec Barracuda, Futé avec Amy et Sam avec moi. Allez au travail !

Les trois équipes se séparèrent pour vaquer à leur tache. Barracuda remontait le moteur du camion pendant que Looping changeait les pneus. Samantha et Hannibal préparaient les minutions pendant que Futé avec l'aide d'Amy était en train d'armer le camion. Au bout de tous leurs efforts, le camion était fin prés. C'était un camion blindé avec tous ce qu'il faut pour une guérilla urbaine !

L'équipe contemplait leur œuvre d'art.

- Bravo Barracuda, c'est parfait !

- Des véritables magiciens ! Dit Sam.

- Hé oui ! Nous sommes comme ça. Militaires, mécaniciens, gardes du corps, nous savons tous faire. Un chevalier doit savoir se sortir de toutes les situations avec sa tête mais aussi avec peu de moyens. Le chevalier des temps modernes…

- Ca suffit ! Le coupa Barracuda. Pendant que tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ont attends. Et je n'ai pas la patience de t'attendre, j'ai envie de botter le derrière à ce Calders. Barracuda monta dans le camion et le démarra. Allez dépêchez-vous ! 

- Allons-y. Ne faisons pas attendre notre ami, fit Hannibal en donnant un grand sourire aux autres.

A suivre…

Ecrivez-moi pour me faire part de votre avis ou au contraire de votre critique…

Sakunad@aol.com 


	7. 7eme partie

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!**

**A vos risques et périls !**

(Septième partie)

      L'entrepôt était envahi de cri.

- 5000$ !

- 10000$ !

- Qui dit mieux ? Demanda Calders.

C'est à ce moment la que la porte éclata en morceaux. Calders aperçut une sorte de tank qui tirait. Les gardes essayèrent de riposter mais voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, abandonnèrent. Calders se protégea derrière un mur. Les gens criaient et s'étaient replier contre les murs. Le camion s'arrêta et quelqu'un criait de l'intérieur de lancer les armes. Les gardes de l'entrepôt ne se firent pas prier, ils obéirs. Hannibal sortit du camion en pointant une arme vers Calders.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que je reviendrai.

- Vous ? Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Hé si ! Futé, Looping. Attachez-moi tout ce petit monde avant que les militaires arrivent.

Futé et Looping sortirent du camion avec de la corde et allèrent attacher les gardes ainsi que les clients de Calders. Barracuda et Amy surveillaient le moindre geste. Hannibal et Sam se placèrent devant Calders.

- Vous ? C'est à cause de vous tous ceci. Vous me le payerez ! Hurla Calders vers Sam.

- Des menaces ? Qu'en pensez-vous Hannibal ?

- Des paroles en l'air ! Du vent !

- C'est ce que je pensais ! Demain, mon cher Calders, vous aurez votre portrait en première page !

- Je jure votre perte.

- Encore des menaces.

- Hé oui ! C'est la seule dignité qui lui reste ma chère amie, lui répondit Hannibal. Mais je vais le faire taire. A ces mots, Hannibal lui donna un coup de poing et Calders se retrouva dans les pommes.

- Hannibal ! Decker est de retour ! Cria Futé.

- Alors tous en route ! Venez-vous ?

- Je vais rester ici pour expliquer la situation à ce Decker et j'irai écrire l'article.

- Alors a bientôt !

- Je l'espère.

       Hannibal remonta dans le camion et l'Agence tous risques partit.

       Le soleil commençait sa descente pour laisser place à la  lune. La mer prenait une couleur d'orangé. Deux femmes étaient en train de marcher au bord de l'eau, en jetant des regards autour d'elle.  Ces deux femmes étaient Amy et Samantha.

- Tu es sur de ta décision ?

- Sure et certaine.

- De toutes façons ta décision est prise et il n'y a aucun moyen pour la faire changer…

- Hey ! Les filles !

Amy et Sam se retournèrent et elles aperçurent un groupe d'hommes. Un homme avait les cheveux blanc, l'un portait un short et jouait avec les vagues, un autre, l'ai élégant, regardait tout autour de lui les jeunes femmes encore sur la plage et leurs souriait. Le dernier était un noir costaud portant autour de son cou, divers colliers en or. Les filles s'arrêtèrent pour les attendre. Si quelqu'un aurait prit le soin d'observer cette association, il aurait reconnu l'Agence Tous Risques.

- Salut Sam, Amy. Ha, c'était une bonne idée de prendre rendez-vous sur la plage. Vous saviez que quand j'étais petit, j'allai souvent à la plage ou du moins quand je pouvais y aller. J'adorais sentir les vagues venir me lécher les doigts de pieds. C'est une sensation étrange…

- Etrange comme toi ! répliqua Barracuda. Et encore, ce n'est pas le mot qui te convient le plus.

- Venant de toi, mon petit Barracuda, je prends cela comme un compliment !

- Je voulais vous remercier pour les risques que vous avez prit, commença Sam.

- On a l'habitude. Le goût du risque qu'on appelle cela. Répondit Hannibal. Mais il y avait aussi un petit arrière goût de vengeance.

- Je voudrai vous annoncer un changement, dit Amy. Cela faisait un moment que l'on me l'a proposé et j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Finalement, j'ai accepté ce travail de correspondante à l'étranger.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas…

- Oui, je vais vous quitter, Futé, c'était ma dernière mission avec vous.

- Amy, je suis triste de ton départ mais heureux pour toi. C'est ton choix.

- Merci Hannibal, répliqua Amy en le serrant dans les bras. Elle le considéra comme un second père pour elle. Il avait fait tant pour elle.

- Dis tu m'enverra des cartes postales d'ou tu seras ? Car j'aimerais bien savoir dans quels pays tu seras.

- Promis Looping, je le ferais.

- Tu vas me manquer, fais attention à toi Amy

- Toi aussi Futé.

- Alors comme ça tu nous laisses tous seul avec le fou !

- Barracuda, lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire, je suis sur que tu t'en sortira très bien avec Looping. J'ai passée deux années de folie avec vous, c'est pour vous dire que je n'ai les ai pas vu passés. Vous allez tous me manquer. Sam, je suis désolée, tu arrives et moi je part.

- Chacun sa route, Amy. On se retrouvera à la retraite en train de parler de nos aventures ! Plaisanta Sam.

- J'espère qu'on se verra avant.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant sans Amy ? Dit soudainement Looping. Qui va nous donner les informations sur les potentiels clients ?

- J'avais penser à quelqu'un pour en quelque sorte me remplacer pour ce travail. Révéla Amy.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sam.  Sam qui observait Hannibal, ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que cinq paires de yeux s'étaient tournées sur elle.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ? Questionna Sam. Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas prendre la place d'Amy.

- Voyons, je sais que tu ne prendras pas ma place. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Après tous, elle nous a bien sauvés de la prison.

- Chouette, une nouvelle recrue.  Aimes-tu jouer au scrabble ? Je cherche un adversaire.

- Ho, non tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Cria Barracuda. Tu ne vas pas commencer à l'embêter avec tes histoires. Tu recommences, je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter dans l'eau. C'est comprit ?

- Mais Barracuda…

- Je serai ravie de te mesurer à toi, Looping.

- Ha merci Sam. Enfin quelqu'un qui…

- Looping…

Looping regarda l'homme, qui le menaçait, avec des yeux larmoyants. Il partit en courant, suivi de Barracuda. Looping qui avait prit de la distance fût rattrapé par Barracuda. Celui le prit par les épaules, et le souleva. On entendait Looping crier au secours et supplier de ne pas le jeter dans l'eau. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Barracuda le jeta à la mer.  Il revient vers  le groupe avec un grand sourire. Looping se releva tremper. Il sauta sur le dos de Barracuda et essaya de le faire tomber dans l'eau. Pendant que Futé et Amy regardait le spectacle, Hannibal et Sam se mirent à l'écart. Il lui tendit la main.

- Je pense que tout le monde vous à adopter. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équipe de la part de nous tous.

- Et vous ?

- Vous m'avez prouvé votre valeur durant ces quelques jours. Je suis heureux de vous compter parmi l'équipe.

- Merci Hannibal. C'est un grand honneur de faire partit de cette équipe.

Elle sera la main désormais de son chef mais aussi de son ami.

- Sam… Je voudrais vous parler de ce qui c'est passé entre nous, l'autre nuit. Il faut…

- Oublier… Je comprends. Restez fugitif par jeu avec la police militaire, pour au contraire, ne pas être oublié.

- En quelque sorte.

- Mais je ne vois pas comment oublier cela.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il se laissa faire. Elle le quitta.

- Je ne vois toujours pas. Elle se retourna. Je serai toujours là pour vous Hannibal, et j'attendrais.

       Elle rejoignit le groupe. Hannibal la regarda s'éloigner. Il ne vit pas la larme qui s'était formé au coin d'un œil. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ce qui l'avait fait, prochainement mais il valait mieux pour tout le monde que cela se passe comme ça. Lorsqu'elle eu atteint le groupe. Hannibal murmura " Moi aussi, je serais toujours là pour toi, Sam, quoi qu'il arrive "

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu toute cette histoire jusqu'au bout. N'hésiter pa

A m'envoyer un p'tit feedback !!!!


End file.
